Senju Naruto Last of a clan
by Kingofpirates98
Summary: Naruto Senju inheritor of the Shodaime Hokage's will of fire and bloodline limit fights to protect Konoha when the Shinobi world is thrown into another war
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

Walking through the crowded streets of Konoha, The Village Hidden In The Leaves Naruto Uzumaki glared at everyone whispering about him as he passed by. He had been 9 years ago the village was attacked by a terrible and powerful beast,The nine tailed demon fox. Capable of causing earthquakes and tsunami's with just a swing of its tail the fox crippled Konoha's shinobi force and obliterating much of the village itself before the fourth Hokage defeated it by creating a Jinchuriki out of his own son. The villagers only knew that the fourth defeated the monster and it was sealed inside naruto not that he was their Heroes son and neither did he.

"Look at him doesn't he realize nobody wants him around."

"Why does Hokage-sama even put up with him."

Scowling Naruto kept moving. Smile plastered on his face betraying the overwhelming sadness he felt inside. Everytime he walked through the village the villagers would not acknowledge him unless it was to throw insults or sneer but other than that it was like he didn't exist and it hurt. He was only 9 years old what could he have done to make everyone hate him. The old man wouldn't say anything when he asked just that it wasn't his fault the people needed time and eventually they would come around.

What Naruto didn't realize was that when he felt sad the plant life in and around Konoha dimmed,Someone did though. Watching Naruto through his crystal ball Hiruzen Sarutobi,Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves puffed on his tobacco to the four pictures hanging next to his desk he smiled at the first.

"So Shodaime-sensei it seems you're will of fire is not the only thing burning bright in young Naruto is it." Turning to look out his window at the village he ruled Sarutobi sighed wishing for the millionth time he was still retired."Yamato what do you think we should do about Naruto's gift"

Rising silently from the floor a brown haired and eyed man in his late twenties wearing the AnBu Uniform Consisting of black cargo pants taped at the ankle,chest armour and black shinobi sandals covered by a full body cloak kneeled before the Hokage.

"As you said you're self Hokage-sama the will of fire burns brightly in him. With the chakra levels of being a jinchuriki and the ability to use Mokuton Kekkai Genkai he could become one of the strongest ninja's in the village." Yamato said

"And would you be willing to teach him how to" Sarutobi asked turning to face yamato face blank not showing any emotion."the teachers at the academy have not been teaching him and I fear that will not change".

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"Hey Ayame" Naruto shouted greeting the brown haired girl working behind the counter as he entered the Ichiraku ramen stand taking a seat at the bar."Miso ramen and keep them coming the old man said he was paying today".

"Ok Naruto" Ayame laughed smiling at the enthusiasm Naruto always showed for his favorite food.""Where is Hokage-sama at if he is going to be paying?" she asked disappearing into the back room to let her father know there best customer was here and hungry.

"I'm right here Ayame and I see naruto has Already ordered" the Hokage answered taking a seat next to Naruto as Ayame came back with Naruto's bowl.

"Would you like anything Hokage-sama"

"No thank you Ayame no ramen for me today"

"What how could you old man this is the food of Gods" Naruto yelled devouring his first bowl. He had never understood why the old man didn't eat more ramen it was the best food ever.

Chuckling at Naruto's happiness from just eating his Favorite food the Hokage ask his question even though he already knew the answers."so Naruto how is the academy going for you?"

"It sucks old man" Naruto said sadly putting down his ramen."the teachers never explain anything and I still can't beat Sasuke in are sparring matches. I can win against everybody else but not Sasuke and I want to wipe that 'I'm too good for you' smirk right of that bastard's face."

"Well Naruto there is still three years left of the academy so you have time"

"Yea well how am I supposed to beat him if nobody teaches me what to do. I can't even do a clone Jutsu right".

Hiruzen didn't answer right away trying to calm the anger bubbling up inside of him at how the Villages greatest hero was being treated. Naruto needed to be taught right especially if what jiraiya said about a new group hunting jinchuriki's was true."Well Naruto I happen to have a Anbu member who would love to teach you"

Watching the plants around them as Naruto's mood brightened the The Hokage smiled yes yamato was definitely the best Sensei to teach Naruto.

" _Amazing thing are coming to the leaf and it was all thanks to you Naruto." thought Hiruzen_

(1 year later)

Naruto sat cross legged in the middle of his training field waiting for his sensei yamato to arrive. It had been a year since He began his training under the Anbu and Naruto couldn't have been happier with his progress. Everyday he would wake up at dawn and meet his sensei to train for hours until the academy began then after the academy was let out his sensei would meet him here at their training grounds to train till dark.

Thank's to the Kyuubi Yamato didn't need to worry about stunting Naruto's growth with his training so he had Naruto running laps till he collapsed to improve endurance and Weights fitted to his arms and legs hidden under his shirts and pants to strengthen his muscles all day by just moving. Chakra control was the biggest part of his training due to his jinchuriki status turning his chakra pools into ocean's. Leaf exercise, tree walking and water walking were used to heighten his control. It was shocking to discover even though he had massive reserves Naruto's control was better than most fresh chunin. Today they were going to test Naruto's Elemental Affinity.

"Now Naruto channel your chakra into this paper" Yamato instructed handing the slip of paper to Naruto."If you have a Katon the paper will burn, Suiton will cause the paper to soak. Doton affinity and the paper will crumble, Raiton will make the paper crinkle and a Futon Affinity will split the paper in half do you understand."

Nodding Naruto did as he was instructed sending his channeling chakra into the paper watching as it crinkled then one corner grew damp up as the other crumbled into dust.

"Awesome Yamato-sensei I have three affinity's I bet sasuke doesn't have that." Naruto shouted practically bouncing in his spot.

Knowing the paper was going to soak and crumble since both he and the Hokage had already guessed Naruto inherited the Shodaime's Mokuton ability Yamato wasn't shocked but the Raiton affinity threw him."Yes Naruto it seems you do and who knows maybe sasuke does have three affinity's to so don't get arrogant you still need to train for your affinity's to be worth anything". while his words were harsh Naruto needed to know just because he had something others didn't he wasn't invincible too many shinobi had died by being over confident. The Uchiha clan was a prime example one of the strongest clans in the village wiped out in one night. That Itachi was impressive being able to take on multiple opponents at once but killing an entire clan full of high ranked ninjas without alerting anybody was stuff out of nightmares.

"Alright Naruto that's enough for today head home and I will see you tomorrow to start on training on your elements."

"Hai Yamato-sensei" Naruto answered watching his sensei disappear in a leaf beginning to set Naruto Started to head home eager to wake up tomorrow for element training.

Appearing in the Hokage office's Yamato reported to the Third confirming Naruto having the element affinity's to use Mokuton and the Unexpected Raiton affinity.

"Hmm so Naruto has a Raiton affinity, quite a surprise not many have three affinity's" Sarutobi said to himself dismissing Yamato. _"He will need all the help he can get. with the Akatsuki beginning to move. Then there is the council to worry about I can control them but I need to make sure the next Hokage will also be able to."_ Hiruzen thought remembering the fit the council threw when Naruto started showing improvement at the academy.

 _(Flashback)_

" _What is the meaning of this council meeting" The Hokage asked taking his seat at the front of the war room's table._

" _Sarutobi-san That boy has been growing stronger and we must stop him" a fat civilian council member shouted slamming his fist into the table trying to intimidate the others._

 _Watching the reactions of the other council members react to the man was not as humorous as it had been the times before. Clan heads sneering and scowling at the idiots attempt and the civilians cowering to the man. Sighing inwardly as the council began agreeing with the man Sarutobi scowled Naruto was a hero and he had had enough of these idiots trying to stop the boy from being the best he could be._

 _Drowning the room in his Killer intent sending everyone present into a nervous sweat and halting all voices mid-sentence. (Ha he still had it) "All of you be silent" he announced rising from his seat to stand over the still frozen council. eyebrows knitted together face contorting into a angry scowl."Naruto has improved yes, Because I assigned him one of my anbu as private instructor for on the weekends and before and after academy hours on weekdays."_

" _What Hiruzen you can't do that it is a blatant show of favoritism" Homura said frowning at his teammates move to help the boy."Koharu don't you agree?" he asked his female teammate seated next to him._

" _Homura is right Hiruzen you can't just waste a anbu time by having them teach that boy" Koharu said backing Homura argument._

" _Silence!" Sending out another blast of KI to silent anybody else from joining his advisors in their argument against him." I am Hokage" he said making eye contact with everyone in the room before continuing."As Hokage my word is law I do not need your approval you are Advisor's nothing more. Naruto will continue to be trained and none of you will interfere unless you want to be tried for treason. Now onto more important matters since you already wasted enough of my time. Naruto Uzumaki is now Naruto Senju he will move into the Clan compound and all assets will be unfrozen and handed over to him".He Said turning to leave the room stopping at the door to leave one last word of advice to the council."Next time we have a meeting you will all address me as Hokage-sama. I have been lenient with you for too long but no more"_

 _(Flashback end)_

While he had not yet let Naruto know he was a Senju or handed over anything to the his surrogate grandson he would the moment Naruto was able to use Mokuton on his own. That would be all the proof he needed that the boy had Senju blood running through his veins.

* * *

 **Leave review with what you think of story. Prologue for Pokemon story will also be posted in a couple of days.**

 **Kingofpirates98 Signing off til next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

 **Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction so constructive criticisms welcome.**

 **All flames will be ignored so leaving them is a waste of time.**

 **Bankai777: No this story will not be a harem Naruto is going to be a one girl type of guy.**

* * *

" _This Is it"_ 14 year old Naruto thought staring at himself in the mirror in his new home. Checking his appearance before heading to the academy to meet his new Sensei. Standing 5'6 one of the tallest in his class blonde hair cut to resemble his hero the fourth and muscles pushing against his shirt showing he had not slacked off in Yamato-sensei long sleeve shirt covering a mesh one underneath it adorned with the Senju clan crest on the back and shoulders, black cargo pants tucked in same color combat boots and multiple Kunai and Shuriken pouches tied to his thighs and belt. _"Whoever my new sensei is I hope they are as good as Yamato-sensei"_

It had been four years since he began training with yamato-sensei and three since he moved into this very room. Everyone was shocked when the Hokage had announced him as one of the last senju following the discovery of his Mokuton abilities.

 _(FlashBack)_

" _Now Naruto I want you to follow these hand signs carefully" Yamato-sensei said going through the signs slowly so He wouldn't miss any."Do you have them?"_

" _Yes Sensei" he answered going through the signs before placing his hand onto the ground a small tree sprouting slightly in front of him."whoa! Sensei did you see that" Naruto yelled excitedly._

" _Guess this proves it" Yamato said staring down at the tree."Naruto come on we need to go see the Hokage"._

" _Why do we have to go see the old man training not over yet" Naruto asked all he did was make a tree how did that have to do with the Hokage._

" _Naruto" Yamato began looking at his student trying to figure out if the boy had any clue what he had just done but it seemed as if he didn't."You just grew a tree with your chakra"_

" _Yea so?"_

" _Only the Shodai Hokage has been able to do that. You being able to means you are related to him some how"_

" _Yamato is correct Naruto" The Hokage said appearing in the clearing."I asked Yamato to train you after we went out for ramen because I noticed when you were sad the Plant's seemed to dim around Konoha. Now as Yamato said Naruto training is done for the day you are going to be a Senju which means the Can compound is going to be needing someone to clean it out." Sarutobi laughed_

 _While he knew Naruto was a Senju and he had already informed the council confirming it and Giving Naruto the Senju name was going stir a lot of trouble up in the village and hopefully no one would do anything to drastic._

 _(Flashback End)_

And it had as soon as he was named a Senju and his Mokuton powers were revealed some of the Villager's apologized and began treating him like a person while others treated him worse or tried to suck up to him without apologizing for their past behavior. Tying his Hitai-ate to his right arm letting his hair hang down above his head Naruto left his clan Compound heading for the academy.

Thanks to his sensei's training methods Naruto was in the top 3 best students at the academy. Sasuke Uchiha as the best and Sakura Haruno coming in he could understand being ahead of him since the Uchiha had higher grades in the book study's but they we're pretty much even in everything else.

Tai-jutsu matches ended in ties most of the time Naruto's Senju style matching Sasuke's Uchiha technique just as it had before the village's were created. The Uchiha had him beat in Genjutsu even without the Sharingan which Naruto learned about in his clans library. Being able to cast illusions with their eye's predicting moves and copying Jutsu the Uchiha were dangerous. That only pushed him to work harder knowing that once Sasuke unlocked his clan's Kekkai Genkai it would be harder to defeat him even with his bloodline.

Ninjutsu was the area where Naruto was best at in school. His Mokuton jutsu could be used for offence or defense not including his **Doton: Mud wall** which created a mud wall from the ground to protect the user from incoming attacks and his **Suiton: Water Wave** which sent a large wave of water at his opponents.

Pulled out of his thoughts by Iruka telling him to get inside the classroom he realized he had left his house and go to the academy without himself inwardly for being reprimanded in front of everyone. He was a Shinobi of Konoha now forgetting where you were was not something a Ninja did.

Walking into the classroom he glanced around at his fellow graduates who he had trained with the last few years.

Shikamaru Nara son of the Nara clan head his,Choji Akimichi best friend to shikamaru and son of Akimichi clan head. Ino Yamanaka heiress to the Yamanaka clan Hinata Hyuga heiress to the self proclaimed strongest clan in Konoha the Hyuga's and Sakura Haruno smartest girl in class.

Taking his seat next to the Last clan child in their graduating class, Sasuke Uchiha Naruto smirked at his rival. Many believed the rivalry was a clan rivalry that never died but it had started way before that for them. Sasuke's need to strengthen himself to avenge his clan and Naruto's want to be Acknowledged pitted the boys against each other in a battle for rookie of the year which Sasuke had won.

"So dobe are you paying attention or do I need to get Iruka" Sasuke said trying to get a rise out of his rival.

"Yea Naruto-baka what are you dumb" Sakura screeched from behind the boys trying to lean over so Sasuke would look at her.

Glaring At the pink haired banshee Naruto opened his mouth to tell her what for before being interrupted once again this time by Iruka.

"Starting today all of you are Shinobi of the leaf. Nevertheless you are still rookie genin so you will not be assigned to hard missions until you gain experience. Now you will be put into three man teams to serve under a jonin sensei. They will take over you're teaching from now on so listen to them." said Iruka smiling at all his student who would be moving up in the Ninja world.

"Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga. You're sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still genin so Team 10 is Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka your Jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi and lastly is Naruto Senju, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno under Kakashi hatake. The Jonins will be here shortly so good luck to everyone" Iruka said leaving the room.

(2 Hours Later)

Naruto sat with his alone with his teammates. The other teams Jonin sensei's had came after iruka had finished speaking but their sensei had yet to show and it was grating on his nerves.

"What the hell what kind of sensei is this late."

Ah yes the other thing grinding away at his patience. Naruto thought of himself as a decent person but if the pink haired fangirl yelled one more time he was kicking her ass.

Before he could formulate a plan the classroom door opened revealing a man with gravity defying silver hair wearing the standard Konoha Jonin outfit with a face mask covering his nose down and his hia-tae pulled down over one eye.

"Team 7?" he asked "my first impression of you guys...I don't like you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes he said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura made their way to the roof to meet their sensei. Once on the roof they found him leaning against the rail reading a little orange book not bothering to look up until they were seated on the steps in front of him.

"Hmm so you made it..Good let's start with introductions" Announced Kakashi snapping his books hut with a clap.

"What should we say" asked Sakura.

"Your likes,dislikes, hobbies and your dreams for the future" answered Kakashi.

"Maybe you should go first sensei, so we know what to do" said Said Sakura.

Sighing at the girls antics,"Fine My name is Kakashi Hatake. I do not want to tell you my likes or dislikes,my dreams I do not remember and I have many hobbies." Said Kakashi signalling for Naruto to go first out of the three.

"My name is Naruto Senju I like Ramen, training with yamato sensei and hanging out with the old man. I dislike the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook, people who talk about me behind my back and those that don't take being a shinobi seriously. My hobbies are training and my dream is to become Hokage." said Naruto grinning.

" _Looks like he's not over what the villager's are doing"_ thought Kakashi

"You" Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke.

"My name Is Sasuke are many things I dislike and only a few things I do dream is not a dream becuase I will make it a reality. To restore my clan and kill a certain man". Sasuke finished darkly

" _So he's an avenger"_ thought Kakashi

"And Lastly you pinky" Kakashi said.

'My name is Sakura Haruno I like." Sakura said looking at Sasuke,"I mean the person I like..My dream for the future" Blushing she stopped there.

" _Fangirl"_ Thought Kakashi before addressing them.

"Tomorrow will be the start of team 7. Meet at the training grounds for survival training."

"Survival training we did that in the academy" Naruto yelled shooting to is feet. He didn't spend all that time training just to do survival classes again.

"Ahh..Yes but this time will be different. I am going to be your opponent. This will also be you're genin exam out of the 27 students who graduated only 9 will move on to train under a jonin sensei the rest will be sent back to the academy or kicked out of the ninja program. Which means this test has a 66% fail rate" Kakashi said enjoying the looks on his genins faces."Be at the training ground by 6 tomorrow morning. Bring your shinobi gear and I wouldn't eat breakfast if I was you,it's only going to come back up". Not leaving any room for arguments Kakashi disappeared in another puff of smoke.

Leaving his teammates on the roof Naruto left wondering what teams were going to pass and which would fail.

(Next day"

It was 8 in the morning and team 7 had been sitting at the training ground for 2 hours waiting for their sensei to show up.

Naruto sat under the closests tree to his teammates practically steaming. First their sensei made them wait 2 hours yesterday and now that had to do it again. kakashi was really starting to piss him off. Deciding he had better things to do than sit around Naruto stood ready to leave before a puff of smoke signalled their senseis arrival.

"You are Late" Sakura shouted. as Naruto nodded along with her this guy was a real piece of work.

"I was on my way over here when an Old lady dropped her grocery bags,I offered to help her home and she happened to live on the other side of the 's why I'm late" Kakashi said His visible eye curving into a smile.

" _He doesn't think we believe him does he"_ Naruto thought staring at his sensei. The man was two hours late and that was his excuse.

"Okay it's already 8 so we are getting a late start" Kakashi chuckled at the gening faces. Pulling out a alarm clock he set it on a training post. He then took out two bells attaching them to his belt." Here are two bells to pass you need to take these bell from me within 2 hours. If you fail you will be sent back to the academy and I will at your lunch in front of you." Kakashi said as his students stomach grumbled.

"Now you only need one bell to pass. I have two which means one of you will fail and be sent back to the academy after I tie you to the post so you can watch the rest of us eat. You can use and Shinobi tools you have and any Jutsu you know. The test start Now".

Bolting into the trees after Kakashi said start the three watched their sensei stand in the middle of the clearing not bothering to even come after them.

After a couple minutes of silence Naruto realized Kakashi didn't have to come after them if they didn't attack time would run out and no one would pass. Growling at being backed into a corner Naruto jumped out of his hiding spot shooting towards the jonin running through hand seals. **"Mokuton:Great forest"** Naruto said arms turning into trees limbs swinging at his sensei trying to entangle.

Dodging Naruto's technique Kakashi puffed out of existence appearing behind Naruto grabbing him by the color throwing the blonde into the air kicking him into the river.

" _Hmm he has power but he should have known better than to attack head on like that"_ Kakashi though watching Naruto sink before jumping into the trees to find his other students.

Finding Sakura was easy defeating her was even easier."She was the best Kunoichi in the graduating class and she was defeated by a D-rank Genjutsu" Kakashi said appearing a few feet away from where Sasuke was hidden.

" _Now's my chance"_ Sasuke thought throwing shuriken and watching them sink into his teacher s back before said teacher turned into a log. _A substitution_

"That was good you almost got me " kakashi said pulling out his book totally disregarding the angry teenager in front of him.

"Put that book away I am not like the rest. **Katon:Grand Fireball** " Sasuke yelled running through hand seals stopping on tiger as he released a giant fireball from his mouth that flew at Kakashi.

" _A genin shouldn't have enough chakra to pull this off"_ Kakashi thought using the **Doton:Hiding like a Mole technique.**

" _Dammit where did he go"_ Sasuke thought "Underground!" He yelled as Kakashi gloved hand wrapped around his ankle pulling him Neck deep into the ground.

(Two Hours Later)

" **RIINNG!"**

Bell ringing let the three Genin know their time was up and since none of them had required a bell they all had failed.

After tying Sakura to the post Kakashi began speaking.

"As you all might have deducted already you fail" Kakashi stated looking disappointed.

"Now since I was impressed a tiny bit by Sasuke's and Naruto's usage of high level jutsu for a genin I will give you all another shot after lunch. You may all eat except for you Sakura since you did the worse no food for you. Neither of you feed her or you all fail." Kakashi said vanishing in his trademark puff of smoke.

watching his sensei leave Naruto sighed he had really thought he was good then Kakashi went and trashed not just him but Sasuke as well. _"Guess that was the difference between a genin and a Jonin"_ Naruto thought opening his lunch. hearing grumbling coming from his left Naruto glance at Sakura blushing from her stomach rumbling.

Pulling out a Kunai and cutting her loose, sliding his lunch Naruto told her to hurry up and finish before Kakashi-sensei got back and failed them.

"Naruto Kakashi said we all failed if I ate so just take your lunch back." Sakura said pushing it back at him.

"The dobe is right Sakura you're no use to us hungry so eat" Sasuke said handing her his lunch.

"What do you think you're doing!" Kakashi yelled shocking the teens at his sudden appearance."I told you not to let Sakura eat and you blatantly ignored my orders"

"You're orders were stupid" All three yelled at the same time.

"Well then you leave me No all...pass."

"Wait what? What do you mean we pass" Naruto asked confused.

"Do you know what this is?" Kakashi asked his students pointing at the Kunai like shaped rock behind him."This is the memorial stone. It has the name of every ninja who have died in service of the village. My best friend's name is on here. Ignoring orders makes you scum in the shinobi world but leaving a comrade to die makes you worse than scum" Kakashi said glaring down at his students.

"Never forget that the mission doesn't always come first. Now meet back here tomorrow at 6 to start your training."

* * *

 **Yes I realize the story is starting a little slow. It will mostly be canon till after the wave mission were i think the anime should have picked up as having the whole** team (Except Kakashi since he is second most coolest Naruto Character right behind Itachi. Because Itachi is a badass) ** _trashed by Zabuza and Haku should have been a wake up call._**

 ** _Leave reviews with how you like the story so far._**

 ** _Updates should be every couple of days as i have most of the story down on paper but still have some changes to make so a week at most._**

 ** _This Is KingOfPirates98 signing of till next time_**

 **KingOfPirates98 Signing Off**


End file.
